Attack on Fire Emblem
by worldsapart0
Summary: Reeling from the defeat at the hands of the Order of Heroes, Veronica allies herself with Hel, the mistress of Death. Hel gives Veronica the power of the Titans. Without knowledge of the Titans's weaknesses or biology, how will our Fire Emblem Heroes fight them off? Is this the fall of Askr and the Order of Heroes?
1. Prologue

**Attack on Fire Emblem – Prologue**

"Princess Veronica, Surtr is dead," Prince Xander reported dutifully to his ally. He betrayed no emotion, but Veronica knew that the blonde prince was well-trained to be professional. They were both relieved that the king of Muspell had met his demise at the hands of the Askr Royals and their Order of Heroes.

Despite their common goal in destroying the Kingdom of Askr, Surtr had usurped their alliance and even jailed them for challenging his leadership. Now Princess Veronica was leading the alliance. However with a succession crisis happening in Muspell, there was no way the Princess Veronica of the Emblian Empire could raise enough levies to pose a credible threat to Askr. In fact should Askr launch a full scale invasion, she did not even have the manpower to hold them off for long.

Engrossed in her thoughts, she did not hear visitors approach her. Prince Xander snapped her back to her senses, as he pointed out two hooded figures in a distance from her throne room. Annoyed that her guards did not alert her, Princess Veronica demanded the strangers identify themselves.

The well-endowed figure introduced herself as Loki, the mistress of mischief. Princess Veronica knew her well. Loki had been an advisor to Surtr and an ambassador to the Emblian Empire. Xander had already warned that she was untrustworthy.

Princess Veronica was determined to reject any request from her. Loki was probably going to request for intervention in the Muspell civil war.

The second figure was unknown to Xander and Veronica. It carried the scent of corpses, and towered over Loki.

As expected, the Loki was the first to speak. In her usual sultry voice, she asked, "Veronica, I-"

"I will not intervene in your civil war. Be gone."

"Silly girl, I'm not concerned about Muspell. I could care less what happens to it. I am here with an offer."

Loki quickly introduced her companion, Hel. Hel's face was covered in a skull-like tattoo, a lean frame and bony fingers. She looked like the personification of the Grim Reaper.

Hel spoke in a deep serious voice, "I offer death."

With his combat instincts kicking in, the alert Xander drew his blade and yelled out for guards. The Emblian Royal guards rushed into the room, surrounding both Hel and Loki. Without showing a sign of intimidation, Hel elaborated on her offer.

"I offer death to whomever you choose."

"Even Askr?" Princess Veronica quizzed.

Gesturing to Loki, Hel opened a small bag she had been carrying. It was a container full of syringes. Princess Veronica was wary of her offer. There was surely a catch.

"What do you want?" Xander pressed on Veronica's behalf.

"Only more deaths," Hel grinned before laughing maniacally.

* * *

**Author's comments:**

Note that these events take place between Book II and Book III of Fire Emblem Heroes. I will include some characters from the Fire Emblem series that might not be available in the game itself.

As the Attack on Titan anime has not revealed much about the true nature of the Titans, I will put in some lore that might not be consistent with the series, but I will try to be true to canon.


	2. Chapter 1 - Final Flight of Finn

**Attack on Fire Emblem – Chapter 1 (Final flight of Finn)**

"Why are we scouting this area?" Peri questioned Ephraim. "I just want to kill stuff."

The calm royal prince of Renais did not answer her. It was not he disliked the blue-haired violent cavalry woman, but it was more because he did not know if she was joking or serious. Peri was insistent though.

"I want to pierce! I want to eviscerate! I want to rupture! I want to impale!"

Squad leader Finn noted that she had spelled out the letters for her name. Half-annoyed, he explained to Peri that they were on Commander Anna's orders to scout for remaining Muspell or Emblian soldiers. Their recent invasion had brought the Kingdoms of Nifl to its knees. Only the intervention of Askr and the Order of Heroes saved Nifl from complete destruction.

Thus, Finn's cavalry squad of Ephraim, Peri and Clive was assigned to the south border to check on enemy presence. Latest reports indicated that Muspell was in the middle of a succession crisis and the Emblian Empire was busy rebuilding, but it was always better to be careful.

Finn knew why he was appointed the leader of this contingent. He was a no-nonsense career soldier and was the most military-savvy. Despite being of blue-blood and talented, Prince Ephraim was over-confident in his leadership abilities and was not open to feedback. Peri was a sociopath. Clive was another career soldier, but was too rigid in commanding. Thus Finn was seen as the most capable of the four to lead a scouting platoon of 30 light horsemen.

Arriving at a forest at the South Border, Peri gripped her spear tightly. While not the sanest, Peri's instincts were often accurate. Finn told his soldiers to draw their weapons. Something was amiss.

The trees appeared to have been moved. There were splintered barked, uprooted trees and crushed trunks. What type of creature could have made these?

"It looks like a stone-born trampled though here," Peri mused. Her companions stared at her blankly; not knowing if she was joking.

Peri explained that in her hometown, there were giant stone creatures called the stone-born. While they were immobile, they could toss boulders with deadly precision.

Clive and Ephraim dismissed her claims as insane, but Finn waved for them to be quiet. The beings that vandalised the forest might not be the stone-born Peri was used to, but they were definitely huge. Engaging such giants in a tight formation was suicidal. Quickly dividing his platoon into 7-8 men, Finn ordered them to fan out to look for giants.

Finn waited at the gathering point with a little nervousness. Peri, Ephraim and Clive were veterans, but they had expected to fight a few raiding parties, consisting of humans or beastmen. If they encountered a superior force, they were to retreat to the nearest outpost and send a messenger to headquarters. Yet he had no idea what he was facing, except that it or they were big.

His worst fears was confirmed when a roar to the east shook the earth he was on. Clive was in danger! Finn quickly barked new orders to the Askr cavalry to follow him as he led them to support Clive.

As he approached the sound, several giant hands reached out and grabbed several of his men. Finn barely avoided a fist and fell off his cavalry. What was that?

"Save me! Ahhh!" Finn looked up in horror as he saw his captured men being eaten alive by giant humanoid creatures. The cries were silenced. Severed limbs dropped to the ground. Blood dripped onto the head of the squad leader. He did not anticipate this situation, and knew he had to issue new orders. Clive had to rescue himself.

Drawing his horn, he blew an order to retreat to the plains outside the forest. He prayed that all his men had heard it. Dodging yet another giant fist, Finn retreated with two of his remaining soldiers into the plains.

Peri's and Ephraim's teams were already waiting for them.

"Where is Clive?" Ephraim asked in shocked as he saw the blood-soaked soldiers. Finn could not speak as he pointed behind him. Huge dust cloud engulfed the retreat, but their foes were unmistakeably bigger.

Considering his options and orders, Finn knew that protocol dictated that a full retreat. Yet Finn wanted to rescue Clive from his attackers. This hesitation would be costly. In his rashness, Ephraim issued his own orders, leading a cavalry charge against their new enemies. Finn's warnings fell on deaf ears.

Are they human, Ephraim thought as he readied his javelin and neared the giants. They looked human, except that they were missing their reproductive organs. He quickly dismissed his thoughts as he tossed his weapon at the nearest giant. Numerous spears from his men followed through his attack. The creature did not even flinch, but responded with a back hand that caught two of the supporting cavalry men.

"Go for the ankles!" Ephraim yelled, undeterred. He slashed the ankles of one of the giants and it toppled over. Peri gleefully followed up with a deep stab to the head. Ephraim and Peri then followed suit with the next two giants.

Before they could continue their assault, the initial giant recovered. With a swift kick, it launched Peri straight across the battlefield. This time, Ephraim pulled to safe distance to examine his situation. All of his attacks had failed. His men were all dead. Some of them were being eaten?

The shock of screaming men being devoured or chewed alive by the giants rooted Ephraim to the spot. The young prince's mind could not compute what was happening. There was neither honour nor glory to be found in this battle.

"Prince Ephraim!" Finn shouted, waking Ephraim to his senses. Finn was carrying Peri's mangled body on his lap. Peri was breathing, but barely. Blood was leaking profusely from her nose, and her right limbs were twisted beyond the norm.

Already more giants were emerging out of the forest, and approaching quickly. Only Finn, Ephraim and two more horsemen were combat effective. Taking a deep breath, Finn knew what to do.

Placing Peri on Ephraim's horse, Finn ordered Ephraim to retreat to the Southern outpost and warn the others. Finn and the remaining Askr cavalry would cover their retreat. Ephraim was royalty and his safety was prioritised.

Despite wanting to protest, Ephraim did not argue and rode away. He did not even look back as Finn's screams pierce the sky.

**Author's remarks**

Despite being competent cavalry units, Finn and his comrades were outmatched by the Titans. I prioritised capturing the feel of dread from Attack on Titans, over the heroic fan service of Fire Emblem Heroes.


	3. Chapter 2 - the reports of Robin

**Attack on Fire Emblem – Chapter 2 (The reports of Robin)**

"You want us to what?" Some of the heroes murmured in disbelief as the pale-skinned strategist presented his plan to deal with the Titans' incursion. Robin's plan consisted of three stages: (A) the abandonment of the Southern camps, (B) evacuation of the villages and (C) the capture of a Titan.

Titan. The name caught on after Ephraim managed to retreat to the Southern camps and described his attackers as "titanic humans".

Everyone in the Southern camps remembered seeing a shaken Ephraim carrying a broken Peri to the gates. Despite the combined efforts of the healers to treat Peri's injuries, she passed away in agony.

"You guys do not understand the magnitude of the threat," Robin defended his plan. It had been a week since Finn's platoon engaged the Titans, and three days since the latest scouting party of mages encounter them.

Ephraim had already testified on the healing abilities and the speed of the Titans. When running as full speed, they could easily match a horse in full gallop.

Unsettlingly Palla, the leader of the famed White Wing mercenaries, had also confirmed reports that the Titans ate humans, and were seemingly uninjured by bladed weapons. Palla managed to toss a spear into the eye of the Titan, temporarily blinding it. However within minutes, that blinded Titan regrew an eye and continued its advance. That flier scouting party lost half their number in that encounter as the Titans proved to be speedy despite their clumsy appearance.

Another report from Micaiah, the light mage noted that the Titans were immune to all kinds of magic. Her attempts to construct a solid light barrier around the Titans failed as they simply walked through it. Elise tried to cast slow magic on them but it was also ineffective. That discovery cost them another three trainee mages.

Without knowing the weaknesses of the Titans, Robin knew that they could not hold the Southern Camps. Laying a giant map on the table, Robin elaborated on his plans. Calmly, he pointed to a small city near the Alps called Modena.

"We need to evacuate to Modena. There is a small mountain pass where we prepare our defences. I already assigned you all to squads, and you will cover assist the evacuation of these villages," Robin highlighted the territories near the Southern camps.

"Wait a minute," Ephraim interrupted Robin again. "What about these border towns?"

Ephraim gestured vigorous at the areas nearer to the last sightings of the Titans. Robin emotionlessly replied that he had dispatched messengers for their evacuation, but they had lacked the capacity to manage them. In other words, he was leaving them to fend off the Titans on their own.

"What! You want us to leave our base without defending it, and also not protect civilians?"

"There is no winning move in defending our base."

"My big sisters would have thought of a way!" Elise protested. "You just a coward! Having grey hair does not make you wise!"

Robin was taken aback from the young mage's comments. For a moment, he wished that Chrom was next to him. Chrom would surely understand and back him up. But Chrom was in the capital, and not here. Robin was on his own.

Having lost most of their cavalry and half their fliers, Robin rejected any notion of defence. Now he had to push his more audacious stage of his plan. They had to bait some of the Titans to another location. He pointed to a region of the map known as Rasputitsa. Explaining the idea to lure the target Titans into this area, they would use the advantage of the muddy environment to slow them out and immobilise them in the mud. This in turn, would allow Robin to study the Titans for any weaknesses.

A ubiquitous barrage of dissenting voices choked the atmosphere. Many of the heroes were military veterans, and saw little need risk lives capturing and studying a deadly foe. More heroes were unhappy in fleeing their bases. Almost everyone was upset about leaving villages undefended against the human-eating Titans.

To make things worse, some of the voices suggested putting Robin's plans to a vote. In response, Robin slammed the table with his right fist. He reminded the heroes that he was appointed to be in charge of the defence of South Askr by the royalty themselves. This was not a democracy; it was a meritocracy and the bested suited person should make the major decisions. That best suited person, as selected by both the royalty and military, was Robin.

"Then we demand a second opinion!" All eyes fell on Palla. Since Finn fell in battle, Palla was automatically took the position of Robin's second as head of the fliers. The nimble Pegasus knight almost tripped over her own feet from the pressure. Her approval (or lack of) would determine their next course of action.

For a moment all Palla could hear was the howling of the wind. Despite leading mercenaries for years, she had never made a decision that would damn hundreds of civilians to their death. Initially she rejected to answer, deferring the decision to Ephraim and other members of royalty. But they were having none of it. The choice was before her – yes or no.

The Pegasus knight's heart said no. In her hearts of heart she wanted her sisters of battle to mount a heroic and successful defence and save as many as possible. However, she knew the reverse was true. Barely five days ago, her engagement with the titans resulted in a massive slaughter of the fliers. Even her patented triangular attack formation failed to even injure one titan.

She concurred with Robin's plan reluctantly. She knew that this was a massive betrayal for her sisters of battle who swore to defend innocents with their lives, but she had to be practical. With that, Robin began issuing orders to the heroes and the Askr soldiers.

Some of them, like Ephraim, would be involved in the evacuation of the villages. Others, like Robin himself would attempt to trap the Titans. Palla however, had a special assignment. She would take charge of the defence of Modena. Palla's experience was invaluable, and could not be risked in other assignments.

"Move our ballistae and catapults nearer to the walls of Modena," Robin instructed Palla. "The problem is that most of our weapons are unable to pierce the hide of these creatures. We need to try using our heavy weapons to remove their heads. Few creatures can survive that. It could be a different story."

* * *

**Author's remarks**: I attempt to capture the desperation of the heroes in the face of the Titans but I did not want to make them stupidly throw their lives away. Even in a feudal society, the Heroes would be competent enough to delegate tactics to their strategist (in this case Robin).


	4. Chapter 3 - the Elise-led evacuation

**Attack on Fire Emblem - Chapter 3 (Elise-led evacuation)**

"Stupid grey-haired coward," Elise muttered under her breathe. "Corrin would have thought of something."

The petite noble was still pouting after Robin issued her orders. She did not see the need to retreat – they had many heroes with them. Could none of the military veterans really stand up to the Titans? Still stuck in petty thoughts, her retainers Arthur and Effie reported that their supplies were ready. They were prepared to go to one of the nearer villages to oversee their evacuation. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted that Arthur's right hand held a cloth with crude drawings on it.

"It's a map, milady," the knight politely revealed what he was holding. An idea popped into Elise's head. She quickly pointed at a farming village that Robin had ordered to be abandoned. She was going to disobey Robin's orders and be a hero. Her elder sister Corrin had done exactly the same thing in defying their father's orders, and Corrin eventually brought peace to two warring nations.

Immediately, Arthur and Effie both dissuaded her. Both heroes had served in the frontlines for most of their careers, while Princess Elise had served as a distant mage and healer.

"You dare defy your princess?" Elise bellowed. Arthur and Effie bowed in respect but still rejected her requests. To every threat that Elise made, her two retainers simply replied that her top priority was her safety. "Corrin would go," Elise snapped bitterly.

The trio was assigned to follow General Quan's lead. The tall, imposing general had gathered his party members to discuss the formation to follow. It was then Elise decided to make a move. During Quan's harangue, Elise quickly stole the map from the oblivious Arthur. She was going to be heroic, no matter what her companions say.

Before proceeding southwards, she checked her supplies and examined her route on the map. She was not stupid; she would avoid being seen by the Titans by following the tree-lines and camouflaging herself. She had engaged Titans before and knew that she could not scratch them. So she would be extra careful. Off she went.

The village she aimed for was called Reims. She knew nothing of it except it was on her map. She galloped full speed towards it with dreams of being celebrated like a hero.

Upon arrival in Reims, Elise was shocked to hear how unsettling quiet the village was. She cautiously dismounted her horse and gripped her staff tightly. She had expected to catch the villagers in the midst of an evacuation and she would have guided them to safety. Pausing when she heard a gnawing tremor, the young princess slowly pushed opened the door of a hut where she heard the sound.

A three-metre Titan was biting into the limbs of an old lady. Elise was rooted in shock as she witness the Titan calmly chew on the bones of the unconscious old lady. Summoning her inner strength, she cast a stasis spell on the Titan but it had no effect. Elise had forgotten the Titans were immune to magic.

"Are you human?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to see a small village girl, roughly her age, peeked out of toppled table. Elise nodded, and the village girl quickly explained that all the villagers had fled, except her half-eaten grandmother who had difficulty moving. Mozu could not bear to abandon her grandmother, and had stayed behind with her.

Elise held in her nausea and conceded that there was nothing that they could do for Mozu's grandmother. They should leave immediately. Despising herself for speaking the same way that Robin did a day ago, Elise apologised to the grandmother before snatching Mozu by the hand and dragging her towards the horse.

Except that Elise's horse was no longer there. Did she forget to secure the reins of her horse? Elise panicked. Her supplies and map was on the horse. There was no time to check. The three-metre Titan had lost its interest in the grandmother and was now stalking the two girls.

"Run!" she yelled to Mozu. The two girls dashed down a random path. Elise hoped her memory was spot-on as she ran zigzagged to put the Titan off their trail. The Titan was still gaining on them.

Running through thick vegetation, the Titan pounced in an attempt to grab Elise. Its long, thick fingers brushed against Elise's back, but it missed. Elise did not have time to breathe a sigh of relief. She and Mozu kept running till the face-planted Titan was out of sight.

Coming to an open plain in the forest, Mozu and Elise finally collapsed in disbelief. They had actually outrun a Titan! Elise allowed herself a small laugh but only for moment. The rushed chirping of nearby birds shut her up. Eight more Titans emerged out of the forest.

Was this the end of Elise? Her thoughts were in whirl as she saw no way out. All Elise could think of was how heartbroken her sibling would be after they hear of her demise. The biggest Titan was about eight-metes tall and was approaching quickly. It had a sinister grin, and seemed to know that its prey had given up.

"For justice!" Arthur yelled his trademark battle cry as a tomahawk that Titan square in the eye. The Titan roared in pain before pulling the offending object out. The princess turned to see Effie, Quan, Clarisse and Cain leading several horsemen into the fray.

Effie brought Elise her horse. They had been searching for Elise since her departure, and found her horse along the way. Elise, with Mozu behind her, quickly mounted. She turned to see Arthur bravely hacking away the heels of one of the Titans forcing it to topple. Clarisse fire arrows accurately, blinding the Titans. Quan and Cain rode circles around the Titans, confusing them. The veterans were working together professionally. For a moment, Elise was confident that they would suffer no fatalities.

"Milady, watched out!" Effie rode to the side of Elise. Half a second later, a Titan (that had been toppled by Arthur) had reached to grab Effie and squeezed tightly. The immense pressure created a cracking sound from Effie's ribs.

Reacting quickly Arthur slashed at the fingers of the Titan, freeing Effie. Before he could check on the wounded knight, the other hand of the Titan swept Arthur into its mouth. A sickening crunch could be heard.

The shock of Arthur's death fazed everyone. Like of stack of dominos, their professionalism fell apart. Clarisse was the next to fall. Her anger at Arthur's death made her fire arrows at the murderous Titan and she pounced upon by another nearby Titan.

Cain lost concentration for only a moment and stepped on by another Titan. Quan shouted his final orders to the remaining Askr horsemen, and rushed towards the Titans to distract them. He did not last long before one of the Titans grabbed him.

"Princess Elise, we must go," Effie weakly said. Elise would no longer argue this time. Too many heroes sacrificed their lives for her. With tears in her eyes and head hung low, Elise rode away in shame.

* * *

**Author's comments**: In Attack on Titan, any bravado not back up by thoughts would always end poorly for the protagonists. I attempted to capture that spirit here as Elise makes a unilateral, ill-advised move.


	5. Chapter 4 - Micaiah's mud traps

**Attack on Fire Emblem - Chapter 4 (Micaiah's mud traps)**

The young mage examined her captives Titans. The Titans were submerged into the mixture of mud and snow of the _Rasputitsa_ region, and could not move their limbs as they were stuck in a carefully structured pit. Only their head were above the ground level. Not that it made them any less dangerous. Despite being immobilised, they would attempt to bite any nearby wondering soldier.

Micaiah knew she should be proud. It was her meticulous-carved pits that had trapped the Titans. Yet she was regretted the lost of her comrades. One of her close friends, Oscar was trampled on as he attempted to lure the Titans towards one of the traps. His horse was trapped in the thick mud and he could not escape the sole of the Titan.

In addition, Henry was also slain after he fell off his horse, and used himself as bait as lure another Titan into a pit.

Since being captured, the Titans had been experimented on every day. So far they noted that the Titans neither starved nor slept. They had impressive regeneration abilities, and could heal an eye within an hour. The Titans had key sense of sight, but their hearing and smelling abilities were not as acute. This correlated with the fact that Titans were more active in the day than at night.

Titans were immune to all kinds of magical damage. Only magic that could manipulated the physics near the Titan could affect them. For instance, the pits that the Titans were trapped in were created by light magic. Still they had not found an effective way to take a Titan down.

The sacrifices of the fallen seemed pointless.

She looked to Robin, who was scribbling slowly on his notebook. She did not need to look at his notebook to know that he was recording the heroes and the Askr soldiers who had fallen in battle.

KIA (killed in action): Peri, Finn, Oscar, Henry, Arthur, Quan, Clarisse, Cain.

MIA (missing in action): Clive

While Robin did not show outward concern, Micaiah knew that he was deeply worried about the well-being of his fellow men. He would dispatch messengers frequently to Modena to account for the available men.

The latest message confirmed that the Titans attempting to assault Modena, but the walls were holding. Palla was doing a decent job. The heavy weapons were doing some damage, with a few Titans reported as fatalities. However the deaths seem to come at random and no weak point was spotted.

Hesitating to interrupt Robin in his thoughts, Micaiah wiped her brow with her blue scarf and stood at attention till the strategist was ready. They would attempt to suffocate a Titan today. With a wave of a hand, Robin ordered his Askr soldiers to tighten the cables surrounding one of the Titan's neck.

The Titan struggled and even grimaced at one point but the suffocation had no visible effect. Raising his hand once more, Robin halted the experiment. This time, Robin wore his heart on his sleeve. Hunching his shoulders, he excused himself and made his way back to his tent. He was almost out of ideas. In addition to magic, he tried physical methods like drowning, starving and even burying a Titan alive. None of the methods work.

His reflection was cut short when Micaiah finally summed up the courage to enter his tent.

"You are saving lives," she began encouragingly, but she was cut short.

"We have yet to find anything useful. We don't know a practical way to defeat a Titan yet."

"But you found out much more than anyone has before."

"And it's still not enough!" Robin burst out in yet another rare display for emotion. For a moment, Micaiah could swear that his eyes turned into glowing red coals of fury. Apologising, he regained his senses and remarked that he decided to source for a second opinion.

As if to herald that second opinion, an Askr soldier marched to the tent and notified Robin that his distinguished guest had arrived. A hooded character entered and quickly introduced himself as Leo, the Prince of Nohr.

Micaiah knew straight away why Prince Leo was invited. He had a keen intellect and was well-read. It was rumoured that he finished reading all Nohr's magical books before he was 16. Before Micaiah could return his greeting, Robin showed Leo his research journal.

"You are approaching the Titans like a siege engineer," Leo noted. "you keep focusing on the 'how'; as in 'how to kill a Titan', rather than the 'what'?"

"Will knowing what a Titan is help us kill it? If so, do you know what it is?" Robin asked.

After shaking his head, Leo nevertheless remained upbeat. How could he remain optimistic despite their crisis? Yet in Leo's head, he had to see everything as a game. If he allowed himself to compute every loss and every setback, he just would not function.

Leo's aides brought over several parchments and he pulled out one. The scroll had complicated scribbling on it and Micaiah was amused that she could not make out the concepts on it.

"I divided the understanding of our world into several disciplines; (A) Chemistry, the study of the structure of matter, (B) Biology, the study of the agency of living beings and (C) Physics, the study of the magic that binds both matter and the living together."

Robin stopped Leo with a raised hand. He did not see the relevance of the conversation.

Sighing, Leo explained that the way to study the Titans (as with all other living things) was to cut them up.

"We need a giant saw. Last I checked, you thinking like a siege engineer. Can you help me build one?"

* * *

**Author's** **remarks**: While the Fire Emblem series had always had a medieval theme and suffered from a technological stasis, I decided to allow the development of scientific philosophy in this series. In real life medieval times were not a state of limited progress, but rather many advances in sciences and other philosophies were made. The watermills, horse saddles and even gunpowder were developed during that period.

Furthermore in Attack On Titan, the protagonists were able to advance in technology to develop better weapons. There is no reason why I should limit scientific progress for this story.


	6. Chapter 5 - Prepared Defence of Palla

**Attack on Fire Emblem - Chapter 5 (The prepared defence of Palla)**

She enjoyed flying. There was something about the wind caressing between your ears and the melody of the atmosphere that always drew her in. When she opened her eyes, that relaxing fantasy was over. There were still Titans at the gate.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her famed White Wing Sword and ordered her trebuchets to fire another barrage of rocks. Two of the Titans took direct hits. They toppled over but recovered almost immediately. Palla expected the results; she had taken a bit of relief seeing the Titans floored even for a moment. She knew that there was no effective or reliable way to kill a Titan. At least they had not found a way to overcome the walls of Modena.

A sudden movement near the feet of Titans caught her keen eyes. With her eyes dilating, she spotted a horse galloping towards the walls of Modena. It carried a limp body on its back. For the moment, most of the Titans seemed ignore the animal. Few of the shorter Titans attempted to reach for the horse to no avail. The horse was too quick for them.

Even from a distance, the veteran Pegasus knight could tell that the body was still alive. She quickly gestured to the Askr guards to allow the horse in.

It did not take long for the wounded soldier to be identified as Clive. Clive had been a member of the ill-fated squad that first encountered the Titans. While squad leader Finn did not survive the attack, Clive had been reported missing-in-action by Ephraim. His return was met with cheers from both the heroes and the Askr soldiers.

"Keep observing the Titans," Palla ordered Jagen. The elderly knight acknowledged the order, and barked at the wall guards to centre their attention to the Titans. Palla had questions of her own.

As she approached the injured horseman, another knight blocked Palla's path. It was Clive's spouse Mathilda.

"Surely it can wait," the blonde towered over the shorter Palla. There was no way she could insist on questioning Clive straight away. After all, he did look weak and shaken from his ordeal. With Palla's permission, Mathilda led Clive to the infirmary.

Frowning, Palla's mind grew suspicious. How did Clive survive riding from the Southern borders, past the camps and reach Modena without encountering any of her scouts? These are questions that must be answered. Her attention was soon drawn elsewhere as her younger sisters Catria and Est reported in.

"The prisons are in a state of unrest," Catria the more level-headed sister said.

"That darn Zephiel leading the protest again," Est chimed in, eager to take on the challenge. Her emotions were not unreasonable. At the very least, these were foes they could handle.

The prisoners had been taken from both the Emblian Empire and Muspell during the border conflicts. While the Askr Kingdom and the Order of Heroes debated what to do with the prisoners, many of the captives were placed in the dungeons of Modena.

With her sisters at her side, Palla ordered her elite White Wing mercenaries to gather near the prison. Confidently, they marched to the dungeons expecting to face an unruly mob. What they had encountered was an orderly crowd seated on the parade square. Zephiel, the former king of Bern, was prominently placed in the front of the prisoners.

Palla remembered clashing blades with Zephiel in the initial defence of Askr. Despite the tenacity of Palla and her sisters, their spirit was no match for his swordsmanship. If not for the speedy arrival of the other heroes, the White Wings would have surely fallen that day. That would be no reinforcements now. She would have to deal with the protest herself.

One of Zephiel's aides brought her a list of demands. Palla could guess what their demands are. With the farmlands of Modena stalked over by Titans, the people were given reduced rations. Yet the prisoners rejected her reasons. Talk of Titans was simply fear-mongering.

"The Titans are real!" Est finally burst out in anger. She had witnessed fliers being grabbed out of the sky and eaten. Wrapping her hand around her javelin, the younger White Wing sibling glared daggers in Zephiel's direction.

Keeping his composure, the deposed king asked to be led outside to see for himself. Expectedly Palla turned him down but Zephiel offered his services to the Order of Heroes. Drawing from historical stories, he explained that the use of convicts in penal battalions was not a novel idea.

Both Est and Catria balked at the idea of enlisting Zephiel. They turned to Palla to have the same view, but she hesitated. Enlisting a skilful tactician was potentially useful, especially when their losses had been high. Catria noticed and swiftly pulled her sisters aside to put some sense into Palla.

"You can't trust him," she pointed out. "The moment he has an edge he will stab us in the back."

"Once he sees the Titans, he might see we have a common enemy," Palla explained her line of logic.

Catria shook her head. Zephiel was definitely up to something. For all they knew, he had planned this to be a distraction.

Before Catria could finish her thoughts, the ground roared in pain and vibrated violently. Almost everyone was thrown off their feet. Barely recovering, her eyes opened to see tiled roofs falling into their shelters and stones dislodged from the cobbled streets. Catria made the order to escort the prisoners back to their cells.

A few minutes later, reports started flying in. It was unclear if the Titans had broken into Modena, or if the wall was still standing. The casualty reports were contradictory also. Nothing made sense. Apparently, a lone Titan was running amok in Modena and yet the walls were undamaged.

Lesser soldiers would have panicked from the lack of information, but the White Wing Sisters were no mere soldiers. Est knew that as long her sisters were next to her, everything would be fine.

Step 1, they had to get a better view and assess the situation. Mounting their pegasi, the sisters elevated themselves. The southern part of Modena was covered a in huge dust cloud and their view was obscured.

Step 2, they had to maintain a safe proximity from potential danger. Knowing that a Titan might have somehow breeched the defences, they maintained a reasonable distance from the smog.

Step 3, there was no time for step 3. A huge boulder dashed out from the smoke and Est barely avoided it. She had nearly fell of her stead, but quickly recovered by wrenching herself back on top using the trusty harness.

"That was a close one," she allowed herself a grin but suddenly noted her two sisters were missing. They were next to her half a second ago. Then it dawned on her.

Horrified, she swept down to see where the boulder had landed. Palla's beautiful, lifeless body were scattered like a rag doll on the streets. It pained Est to see her sister's limbs bent in an unnatural way. Some civilian corpses were next to her, but Catria's remains were not found. Est sobbed uncontrollable as the surviving White Wing mercenaries joined her where Palla's body laid.

"Your orders, Lieutenant?" They turned to Est for leadership. For the first time in her life, Est had no idea what to do.

* * *

**Author's remarks:**

I wanted to create the feel of how anyone can die in this series. Sorry, Palla, you are my favourite White Wing sister.

A trailer for my series can be found if you type "Attack of Fire Emblem trailer" on YouTube.


	7. Chapter 6 - Zephiel and his zeal

**Attack on Fire Emblem - Chapter 6 (Zephiel and his zeal)**

"Are you insane?"

One of the White Wing sergeants protested, breaking the silence. Their new commander Est had just ordered them to return to the prisons and retrieve the dreaded convict Zephiel. They remembered that many of their sisters fell in Zephiel's assault on Modena.

The youngest of the White Wing sisters held firm. No one knew the city as well as Zephiel. After his defeat, they had uncovered extensive maps and floor plans of the city in his based camp. No one doubted his ability as a grand strategist. What would be in doubt was his loyalty. Whose side would he be on?

Zephiel seemed unfazed despite the numerous tremors the prison had experienced. The blonde man towered over Est and thus was not intimidated by her.

"I will only entertain requests from your commander, Palla. You are insignificant. Where is your elder sister? Did she send you to ask for me?"

Trying her best to keep her emotions hidden, Est commented that her sisters were dead. She was now in charge. She bit her lower lip in an effort to keep it from quivering.

Unexpectedly, Zephiel's tone softened and he apologised. Despite being this pink-haired girl's prisoner, he agreed to help her. Although looking nothing like his half-sister Guinivere, Est's desperation reminded him of her. Guinivere was born into the chaotic kingdom of Bern. To ensure peace in Bern, Zephiel had assassinated his way to the throne. Horrified by the brutality of Zephiel's rule, she left his side and he never saw her again.

Released from his chains, Zephiel followed his new commander to the outside. Using a binoculus, Zephiel was shocked to see their new enemy – the Titans. The stories were real. The walls had fallen, and more Titans were pouring in.

Est quickly explained that evacuation procedures were ongoing. However, the Titans were advancing too quickly.

"Any weaknesses?"

Shaking her head, Est stared at Zephiel for any guidance. His eyes glanced away from hers, but it was not sign of dismay. The former tyrant was already formulating a counter-strategy.

Zephiel barked orders for equipment and soldiers. The White Wings refused to comply initially. Only with Est's reprimands did the White Wings start to move out. This was their last attempt to save the city.

"The city is lost," countered Zephiel, as if reading Est's mind. "We can only delay them." Zephiel then pointed at the spot near the north gates, assigning Est to cover the civilians' retreat. Est swiftly hopped on her pegasus and led a small squad away. She was prepared to defend the civilians with her life.

Which was why Zephiel assigned her to be as far away as possible from the Titans. She was too rash and emotional to lead a delay manoeuvre. She was too important to sacrifice. However Zephiel was dispensable.

"I'm going to draw my sword, buy you a few hours and then die."

Those under him knew that they were just as dispensable. Despite mainly being Emblian loyalists, they knew the Titans posed a threat to them too. Led professionally by Zephiel, they fortified a defensive choke point gathering wagons and stacking crates. Some of the cavalry men volunteered to be the lure.

Waiting with bated breath, even the stoic Zephiel felt cold sweat trickle down his brow. He had never engaged Titans before. His plan had to work.

The first Titan came, chasing after a three horsemen. With a shout, ropes were tightened. The Titan tripped crashed into the ground face first. The rest of the men left their hiding spots and wrapped the limbs with rope. They secure the bonds by hammering nails. Their first Titan was down.

Curious, Zephiel rammed his sword into the skull of the Titan. The Titan seemed to squirm a little, but continue to wriggle its head. The strategist frowned. These Titans were indeed unkillable. Nevertheless, the bonds were secured and this Titan was harmless.

Yet another Titan appeared and again, Zephiel's plan worked. For a moment, the men allowed themselves to laugh. They might actually live through this.

Their prayers were banished when a boulder struck their position. Zephiel barely got out of the way, but several of his men were not as lucky. Or unlucky. He raised his head to see a blonde Titan ignoring the cavalry and striking down at the hidden positions. Instead of eating the men, it simply tossed them away and focused on the next position. This Titan could think.

As the Abnormal approached his position, Zephiel drew his sword. It was a good day to die. He would be with his family soon.

* * *

**Author's notes**: My interpretation of Zephiel is that of a noble demon. While ruthless, he does so with the aim for greater order and peace rather than chaos.


	8. Chapter 7 - Corrin's Captive

**Attack on Fire Emblem – Chapter 7 (Corrin's Captive)**

Another Titan fell, dead. Leo had finally cracked the case. After much stabbing, slicing, impaling, burning, corroding and other forms of dealing damage, they finally found out an effective way of killing Titans.

His busty, purple haired sister flew down, landing her wyvern beside Leo. She performed her task admirably. With a precise cut, she pressed her axe against the nape of the Titan and finished it off.

"Did I please you brother?" Camilla gave one of her trademark charming smiles.

After giving her a quick annoyed glance, Leo nodded. He hated it whenever his sister spoke so seductively to him. They were half-siblings after all. He never got used to way she spoke. Nevertheless she was helpful in the experiments. They had identified the weak spot of the Titan.

By targeting the back of the neck of the Titan, one with a sharp blade can slice through the nape and finish off a Titan. As Titans could range from 3m to 15m high, fliers were the most suitable for such a task.

That was not to say that the other military roles were useless. The Titans were no pushovers and could react quickly to fliers. Cavalry was ideal for luring and outrunning Titans. Foot infantry were good for hiding and laying traps. Armoured knights were good for targeting the feet of the Titans to unbalance them. Even non-combatants could play supporting roles like identifying, healing and providing logistical support. Robin and Leo were cracking their heads to develop safe strategies against the Titans.

One of the more interesting weapons was the harpoon launcher. With a twist of a knob, five sharp harpoons would emerge from the tube-like launcher, impaling a Titan. By rooting the launcher to the ground, this weapon could immobilise a Titan and allowing a skilled flier to go in for the kill.

Meanwhile Micaiah was busy teaching the fire and light mages the White Star spell. While immune to magic, the Titans were still affected by changes to the environment. In other words, the White Star spell was designed to brighten the area with a flash. This would blind the Titan. Leo took certain pride in helping Micaiah design the spell. Having noted that the Titans' eyes were proportionally bigger than a normal human, the Nohr prince concluded that the Titans relied on sight more than any other of their senses.

Things were progressing well. Given another few months' of research, they might actually have the first Titan-killing team rolled out. Robin's optimism was interrupted with an announcement. Odin, Leo's retainer, rushed in and harangued.

"Calamities of calamities, Tactician Robin. A huge entity is almost upon us. The numbers are too numerous for me to count. I –"

Without letting Odin finish, Robin left his tent to see a company of Askr soldiers approaching the tent. They were led by Corrin, Leo's and Camilla's sister. Why was she here?

"Modena has fallen," the white-clad heroine started without bothering to introduce herself. "And you are under arrest for treason."

A stunned silence fell over the camp. The loss of Modena was felt by all, sure, but Robin had been working through many sleepless nights with Leo to beat the Titans. How was he a traitor?

"You have ignored calls to return to Modena, choosing instead to remain in this muddy hell," Corrin continued emotionlessly. "We lost multiple Heroes during the fall of Modena. Many more are even missing. Thus Commander Anna has ordered your arrest."

Robin noted the fierce stares that were on him. He had received word that Modena was under siege, and chose not to inform his associates. Researching a way to defeat the Titans was all that mattered. Yet he knew that no amount of arguing would change Corrin's mind. She was determined to arrest him.

Leo and Camilla agreed to comply, while Micaiah protested loudly. Robin murmured that he needed to return to his work. Exasperated about being ignored, Corrin demanded Robin's surrender again. Again, Robin ignored her. Finally, the dragon-born lady drew her yellow blade, the Yato.

Robin smirked. "I beat you so easily the last time; what makes you think you have a chance this time?"

"Because this time, I mastered the mystic arts!" yelled Corrin as she took the first offensive action. Raising her left hand, Corrin extended her index finger. A surge of energy left her finger and ignited the air around Robin.

However, Robin anticipated the move in advance. Channelling the wind, Robin quickly extinguished the flames. It was a distraction. Corrin bolted forward with her blade and struck Robin on his chin using the hilt of her blade. The tactician crashed into his tent, nearly collapsing it.

Corrin had indeed improved since their last sparring. In the last fight, Robin managed to ground Corrin magically to pin her for the win.

In this fight, Corrin used her superior speed to prevent Robin from casting any offensive spells. She slashed wildly, forcing Robin to summon shield after shield to avoid damage. Robin had once poked fun on how the Yato looked like a cob of corn, due to its pitted look. He was not laughing now.

Obviously, Robin knew he could not stay on the defensive for long. Corrin's reliance on instinct for her rapid offense had its flaws. All Robin had to do was to wait for an opening. Corrin swung a little too close to the left of Robin. Robin flipped Corrin over, smashing her back first through the map table.

Showing no sign of slowing, Corrin rolled away and recovered to her feet. Robin tapped into his anima magic to conjure two wolf-like apparitions. Now it was his turn to attack. As his spirit-wolves charged forward, Robin once again used his enhance wind magic to lower the attack speed of Corrin.

Corrin responded professionally. She quickly dispatched the spirit-wolves with ease. Robin continued to cast replacement spirit-wolves to keep her occupied. Corrin felt the air around her tightened. She was being slowed down, and she knew it. The multiple attacks from the spirits eventually resulted in multiple lacerations on the limbs of Corrin.

Then, something snapped in Corrin. Her eyes glowed red and her breathing became heavier. Her blows were more forceful. Out of nowhere, her left arm expanded into a dragon's limb and clawed down multiple spirits. Before Robin could comprehend the situation, that arm extended and knocked Robin out cold.

The Askr soldiers quickly chained Robin up and transferred him to his designated wagon. Micaiah, Camilla and Leo were not bounded but were to be escorted under an armed guard. The loss of Modena needed a scapegoat for Askr. Robin had made himself an easy target.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Some readers have asked me whether main characters of Attack On Titan like Eren, Mikasa or Armin will appear in the series. My answer is someone will appear eventually, but for now I want to focus on the desperation among the Fire Emblem Heroes.

I always wanted a Robin VS Corrin fight.

Why is Robin male and Corrin female? Because in Fire Emblem: Warriors that were their designated gender.


	9. Chapter 8 - Clive complies

**Attack on Fire Emblem – Chapter 8 (Clive complies)**

The lucky one. Unkillable. The challenger of fates.

These were names often given to heroes who overcame mighty odds. Yet the dashing Clive was no hero. He simply survived.

Weeks after the fall of Modena, Clive managed to drag his broken body on a horse and made his way to the next destination, the stronghold and port city of Bellona.

While he was given a triumphant welcome, the commoners avoided him like a plague. No one wanted to be associated with a person who got everyone around them killed twice. Yet his beloved Mathilda continued to accompany him. She was the only one who believed that his presence was a blessing, rather than a harbinger of doom.

Lost in his thoughts, Clive was still musing about his current situation when strong grab on his arm alerted him.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Clive began. The Nohrian Prince had suddenly appeared and dragged Clive away from the main cobbled street into an alley. Unlike his usual royal armour or robes, Leo was clad in an unflattering tunic. His collar was turned up the wrong way, and his stitches on his shirt were sub-par. Yet it was neither a time nor place to discuss fashion.

"I need your help. We need to spring Robin free." Leo whispered.

Clive shook his head immediately. He was already in trouble as it is. He had almost no allies. But by committing such a treasonous crime, he had numerous enemies.

"Where is the summoner, Prince Alfonse, or Princess Sharena? Petition them to release Robin. Why is Commander Anna in charge now instead of them?"

"The Summoner and the Askr royals are leading campaigns in the North," the dark mage replied. "It is critical that we free Robin. He is the only one to come up a viable plan to beat the Titans."

Clive paused for a moment. The Askr kingdom was filled with many great warriors but it struggled in the midst of the Titan threat. Defeating the Titans was a top priority. If Robin had a way, he was surely vital to the survival of Askr, and the rest of their worlds.

For there in the heart of Askr, the gateway to other worlds laid. It was through that gate that the Summoner and the other heroes from other lands came through. Sure, the capital might be a distance away from Bellona, but every step the Titans took would be one step closer to total subjugation.

Clive nodded with an air of reluctance. If treason meant saving his home world of Valentia, so be it. Leo responded with a quick thumbs-up. It was weird to see the stoic prince react so positively. However, these were unusually dire times. He was probably relieved that he managed to recruit another member into his conspiracy.

Gesturing at Clive to follow, Leo continued the conversation. As expected, Leo reiterated the importance of saving Robin. Clive hinted for more details but Leo diplomatically kept to the big picture. Leo was being cautious; he could not risk being overheard before they reached their safe house.

"So who is in the conspiracy?" Clive pressed. Again he got no answer. Annoyed, Clive ransacked his own brain for educated guesses. Obviously, Leo's sister would be in on it, and so his retainers Niles and Odin. Then again, Odin was a loudmouth and could not keep secrets. Leo's half-sister Corrin was possibly involved, yet she was the one who personally arrested Robin.

Suddenly Clive stopped. Leo's route led into a dark tunnel under a bridge. This time, Leo spoke.

"Why do you hesitate? Our safe house is through that tunnel," Leo emotionlessly explained. Clive did not move a muscle and broke into a sweat. He excused himself, stating that he had a fear of tunnels.

Leo tried to assure him but Clive insisted on an overland route. Sighing, the prince rubbed the bottom of his own chin. Clive's muscles tensed up. He not the brightest among the Heroes but as an experienced soldier he was sharp. Leo had sent a signal.

Instantly, masked strangers descended upon Clive. Clive quickly tossed one of his attackers into another one. The numbers were too much and the soldier found himself pinned to the ground. During the scuffle, one of the attackers had his masked knocked off. It was Gray, one of Clive's former subordinate in his mercenary group.

"What is the meaning of this?" Clive screamed.

Leo quickly pointed out that Clive was suspicious from the start. Clive had somehow survived multiple Titan attacks and yet no one witnessed him during the incidents. Clive led his former mercenary groups from caves, and yet here he was suffering from claustrophobia. Reports of the fall of Modena reflected that a Titan had mysteriously gotten past the walls of the city undetected before the mass attack.

The conclusion was undisputable. Clive was obviously working for the Titans. Together with Corrin and Robin, Leo had come up with a plan to fake Robin's arrest and rescue to lure out the traitor.

"Confess! Why are you working for the Titans? What is your objective?"

Hearing this, Clive started to laugh manically.

"My dear friends, I am not just working for the Titans. I am a Titan," declared Clive as he bit into his own shoulder.

Before anyone could react, bolts of lightning lashed out from Clive's body.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Sorry for the long wait. I just got married!

I will wrap up the series in 2-3 more posts. If it gets popular, I might pen one more on this.


	10. Chapter 9 - Leo leads

**Attack on Fire Emblem – Chapter 9 (Leo leads)**

Leo's eyes were misty and blurred. He barely had time to get away from the blast zone and could still feel the blow from the explosion. Was Corrin still alive? She was nearer to Clive before he transformed.

Nevertheless he could still see what was towering over him. A Titan was in the spot where Clive once lay. Seeking cover, Leo darted into the tunnel. He was just in time. The Titan's fist smashed the area where Leo was floored just a moment before. The Titan seemingly wondered if he should pursue the fleeing Leo.

Leo, Robin and Corrin had prepared for this. If Clive had resisted arrest, the kill order would be given.

A mob of fliers led by the Camilla flanked the giant. Leo's sister was one of the best fliers in the world and instantly attempted to slash her giant axe at the nape of the Titan.

Meanwhile, Robin led a team of mages to manipulate the ground to make muddy to destabilise the Titan. All they need was half a second for Camilla to deal a killing blow.

Unexpectedly, Clive leaped to the skies and swatted the fliers out of the air. The retreating Leo did not see if his sister was struck. The Titan aimed his landing to target the mages. A sickening "splat" resounded throughout the tunnel. Sticking to the plan, Leo continued running. There was no time to grieve or check for survivors.

Roaring in fury, the Titan punched holes into the tunnel aimlessly. A fist smashed a few meters ahead of Leo, so the retreating mage carefully bolted to the side to ensure that the sunlight did not exposed him. Snapping his raised fingers, Leo fired a bolt of dark energy through the holes in the ceiling. It was time for plan number 2.

"For Palla! For Catria!" a cry answered his signal. Leading what was left of her White Wing mercenaries, Est flew her flying horse towards the Titans. To make up for the numbers, the elite Hoshido sky knights led by princess Hinoka joined her.

Unlike Camilla's fliers, their orders were to maintain a safe distance from Clive and to lure him into the next trap. Volleys of javelins bounced harmlessly off the Titan's skin. It was enough to catch his attention and he started attacking the fliers.

Based on Est's account of the Titans, Hinoka had devised a strategy to fly defensively against the Titan. It included maintaining a safe distance of at least 15-20 metres, nose diving and retreating early. While Clive managed to pick off a few fliers, the casualties were kept to the minimum.

Clive chased the fliers till they reached a junction surrounded by three-storey buildings and an even taller church. Instantly, Clive knew he went into a kill zone and could do nothing about it. Summoning her light magic, a flash of brilliance exploded into Clive's eyes. This temporarily blinded him. The multiple ballistae that were mounted on the top of the buildings fired to tangle the Titan into a network of ropes. A contingent of foot soldiers and armoured knights rushed out to nail any of the dangling ropes to the group. Est and her fliers dived for the kill shot with their heavy spears.

Micaiah allowed herself a brief respite. Did they succeed in immobilising the Titan?

"We got him! Prepare for my awesome majestic .." Odin began, but Micaiah cut him off. The mages cast spells to strengthen the restrains as Clive struggled against them.

The heavy spears nearly hit the nape, causing the Titan react in maniacally. With suddenly vigour, Titan broke free of his retrains. Clive quickly smashed the ballistae and the surrounding the soldiers. Ignoring the elusive fliers, Clive kicked the ground troops away and ran towards the mages.

"Plan three!" Micaiah yelled. Immediately, the ground erupted below the Titan. The earth hexes placed earlier by Robin and his fellow mage Tharja took effect. The Titan fell into the sink hole, and the ground sealed itself over the hole.

The troops of Askr cheered. The Titan had been defeated. Micaiah nearly collapsed in relief. Wiping off the sweat with her navy blue scarf, the white-haired mage ordered the soldiers to treat the wounded.

Suddenly, the earth shook. Cracks appeared on the surface of the dirt that buried the Titan. This battle was not over.

"Sister, are you ok?" Leo woke the axe-wielding princess. With blood staining her purple hair, Camilla nodded. Her immediate concerns were with Corrin, the other royal sister. Both Corrin and Robin were badly hurt.

"Corrin has multiple fractures but the healers said that she will live." Leo assured Camilla.

"He hurt Corrin?" Camilla asked, in a confused tone.

"Yes, we failed to capture the Titan. It's up to Micaiah to kill him now." Leo reported. However, Camilla was in a craze.

"He hurt Corrin!" the enraged princess repeated, louder and less confused this time. Camilla summoned her half-healthy wyvern and mounted it. Leo pleaded with his sister to stay for treatment.

Camilla ignored her brother and took off with her Wyvern. Quickly, Leo barked orders to her retainers to follow suit. Yet majority of them were wounded or dead. Those who were healthier were slow to mount their wyverns and could not keep up with her. Even her famed bodyguard Beruka could barely stand. Camilla was charging on her own.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. Stay tuned to see the conclusion of the arc!


	11. Chapter 10 - Carmilla's Carnage

**Attack on Fire Emblem – Chapter 10 (Camilla's carnage)**

Micaiah opened her blood-soaked eyes. What was going on? She could barely stand. The last thing she remembered was that Clive's feet smashed the ground near her as he leapt to the sky.

Right, she recalled. Clive had broken free of his trap. Now he was looming around her and her injured mages and footmen. Some dead pegasus knights laid nearby. Micaiah witnessed as the Titan was smart in his attacks, varying his strikes so that could not be predicted and easily evaded. Est and Hinoka were still alive, evident from the flags of their mounted steeds.

However, Clive turned his attention to the floored Micaiah. Raising his foot, Clive prepared to stomp the helpless mage. Micaiah closed her eyes and prayed for Ike, Sothe or any of her former companions to save her. Most of them were with the Summoner fighting rebels to the North. By not looking at the blow, Micaiah hoped it would be less painful.

The Titan hesitated in disbelief before stumbling backwards. His right fingers were missing. Something had hit him so fast that he not perceived the strike. Even the fliers around him seemed shocked. Before the Titan could react, a black twister struck him in the chest, resulting in ripped exposed muscles and tissues.

The Titan howled in pain. Normally this would be a cause of celebration among the Askr forces but no one understood what was going on. Again the black twister rotated violent around the Titan's right arm, cutting it clean off.

Hinoka recognised the twister immediately. She had heard legends about Camilla's speedy offenses but it was the first time she witnessed it in person. Camilla again launched another attack, the time at the nape but the Titan instinctively blocked her darting blows by covering it with his left hand. Her giant axe struck the fingers off and cut deeply into the front of the neck. From a distance, Hinoka could make out yellow hair sticking outing to the neck of the Titan.

Instantly, she recognised that Clive's human body was inside the neck.

"We need him alive!" she yelled at Camilla. The Princess of Nohr stopped for a moment to acknowledge the order by Hinoka. This time the Titan backed away to adopt a defensive posture. His right fingers had begun growing back. The Titan had begun backing away from spinning Camilla who only managed to inflict surface blows this time.

Hinoka and Est started to back her up. Gathering what was left of the Pegasus knights, they circled Titan toss multiple javelins into the exposed wounds of the Titan. As the Titan was distracted, Camilla got near enough to slice at the neck. Again, the Titan covered his weak spots. His right hand was chopped off but they were nowhere to defeating the Titan.

Yet Hinoka had a secret weapon. Her ace archer Setsuna was set up somewhere in the church. "Now Setsuna!"

The absent-minded archer was holding aim at Titan, waiting for her cue. Where did Hinoka asked her to aim? She frowned as she fired off. They had discussed the plan last night, but she just could not remember.

Expertly, Setsuna's arrow hit the right eye of the Titan. The Hoshido princess thanked her lucky stars as Setsuna managed to somehow remember. Pressing her advantage, Camilla flanked the right of the Titan and took a chunk of flesh off the neck.

Everyone now could see the very human Clive operating the Titan. As the Titan panicked, Camilla accepted the invitation to cleave off the Titans left and right arms. With precision cuts, she removed Clive unharmed from the Titan.

The remains of the Titan toppled over and moved no more. The battle was over.

"I am the Reaper of Death," Camilla blood-lust eyes spoke volumes. She lowered her axe against Clive, deliberately missing him. "You are nothing."

Despite being captured alive, Clive felt into a comate state. His spouse Mathilda was denied visitation rights to avoid complications and had to be restrained by the empathetic Ephraim and Elise.

"So now we know how to take on a Titan. Just get Corrin injured and accuse them of doing it to your sister," Robin attempted a weak joke. Leo laughed politely. Some level of humour was needed. They had lost over 80 lives in this carnage. The wounded numbered in the hundreds.

"So we just need to build more anti-Titan weapons and train the Askr soldiers in anti-Titan tactics?" Commander Anna chimed in. The two injured mages nodded. However, there was a more pressing and worrying detail.

Who was attacking them? How were the Titans created?

Based on biological studies, Leo noted that Clive's blood had been tampered with. He recognised some chemicals that were foreign, even to the worlds of Heroes.

"Where do we proceed from here?" Commander Anna asked.

"We need the Summoner back. Based on this chemical, we will be able to pull an inhabitant from the world of the Titans." Leo replied. "In the meantime, Robin will work with you to prepare a plan to take back Modena."

As Commander Anna barked instructions to dispatch messages to the Northern front, Leo allowed himself to relax. Finally there was hope.

* * *

Author's note: This is the last chapter of the series. However, I will write an epilogue soon.


	12. Epilogue

**Attack on Fire Emblem – Epilogue **

"Based on Clive's blood, we have pin-point the world of the Titans. We should be able to summon someone from there," Commander Anna explained. The Summoner questioned the logic, clearly pointing out that they may summon a Titan instead.

"If that Titan destroys the Summoning Gate, we will not be able to send the Heroes back to their homes after Askr is safe," the Summoner pointed out.

Robin and Leo pointed out the risk was worth it. For them to have any major advantage against the Titan, they need more information from their world.

Camilla was present with her giant axe to mitigate any risk. Hinoka, Est and other fliers were on stand-by.

"There is another small problem," Commander Anna sheepishly remembered. "We are low on orbs."

Everyone groaned. The Summoning Gate needed a rare mineral called "orbs" to function. Without them, they could only summon one inhabitant per world. There was no telling whether they would summon someone with great knowledge or strength, or someone who knew little. It was going to be a risk.

Worse still, there was only a limited window of time for the gate to be connected to the world of Titans. They could not wait.

"Let's just do it," the Summoner committed.

With a flash of light, the gate opened. Unexpectedly a body flew out of the game, crashing into the trio of Anna, Camilla and Robin.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," Leo joked emotionlessly as the newcomer with a brown jacket struggled and brush her ponytails aside. She had a weird metallic harness and was armed with dual blades.

"Where am I? I need to support my team!" She weakly stated. The Summoner asked for her name, but she had already fainted. Commander Anna yelled for the healers.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading guys. I may continue the series in the future if there is a following or there are multiple requests. I will be taking a break for writing for awhile to focus on my upcoming baby!


End file.
